Distraído
by RozenAnn
Summary: Nueva Zelanda a veces agradecía lo distraído que era Australia. Australia/NuevaZelanda, Soft. ¿Fluff?


**~ Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**~ Titulo**: Distraido  
**~ Claim:** Australia/NuevaZelanda, NZ!centric. Soft.  
**~ Advertencias:** -  
**~ Notas: -**  
**~ Disclamer**: Los personajes que aparezcan son de Hidekaz Hiyamura.

* * *

Nueva Zelanda a veces agradecía lo distraído que era Australia.

Así no podía ver que salir de excursión con él era un poco demasiado para el chico.

No es que fuese debilucho- Error de primerizos en el que ya no caía nadie. Podía manejar a la perfección las salidas a la intemperie que se llevaban en su casa. Tenía una fuerza superior a la que aparentaba y eso lo sabían todos los que lo conocían a profundidad. ¿Ser abandonado en un lugar desolado de algún monte lluvioso, sin agua ni comida ni un lugar para refugiarse, por al menos una semana? Pan comido.

No, el problema era otro. Primero, el clima. Seco y arenoso, nada que ver con el del rubio. Claro, él tenía climas semiáridos y subtropicales, pero ahí venía el segundo problema: A Australia sólo le gustaba recorrer la parte más seca de su país. Y la parte más seca era desértica. Tercero, la manera como las exploraciones eran llevadas. Nueva Zelanda era precavido, siempre procurando evitar peligros innecesarios. Australia, por el contrario, corría por aquí y por allá, se tiraba de precipicios hacia lagos de dudosa seguridad, luchaba con animales por la simple diversión de hacerlo, y más de una vez había llegado con más moretones y heridas de los imprescindibles.

Entonces, ¿por qué se molestaba en seguir saliendo con él? Nunca lo había obligado. De haber querido decir "no", sin duda habría podido; Australia no era de los que imponían su voluntad sobre otros sin importar qué – probablemente habría molestado un rato, pero con suficiente paciencia seguro se cansaba eventualmente –.

Bueno...

El detalle estaba en que no quería decir "no".

Y es que, por más tortuoso que fuese ir tras la hiperactiva humanidad del australiano, era divertido, de una casi masoquista manera. Sí, tenía que correr por desiertos, nadar aguas posiblemente llenas de cocodrilos, y hasta auxiliar al castaño cuando accidentalmente rompía la rama del árbol en el que se había encaramado para ubicarse.

Sin contar que el más alto contaba con la extraña habilidad de poder hablar y bromear todo el tiempo, independiente de la actividad física a la que estuviese siendo sometido

Nueva Zelanda a veces agradecía lo distraído que era Australia.

Por que así no notaba que lo que más le gustaba de salir de excursión con él era cuando ya casi estaban terminando, cuando el rubio no daba más y el australiano finalmente se daba cuenta de que estaba al límite, él mismo casi sin poder caminar derecho. Cuando hacía un paro y entre risas se curaban lo mejor que podían.

Cuando le insinuaba que todo era su culpa y el otro se ofrecía a llevarlo a sus espaldas.

Era capaz de soportar todo, con tal de llegar a ese momento – _su momento preferido _–, en el que se permitía disfrutar de la extraña calidez que lo embargaba al estar así, en su compañía.

Nueva Zelanda se confiaba y creía firmemente en que sus excusas sobre el frío del desierto y el cansancio no eran más que eso, excusas sobre agotamiento y el clima, a los oídos de Australia.

Lo que Nueva Zelanda no sabe es que Australia es distraído, pero no tanto.

Y si bien sabe que seguirle el ritmo puede llegar a ser agotador, y aunque a veces se preocupa por el más pequeño – nunca tanto como el rubio se preocupa por él, eso sí –, todo vale la pena.

Es que él también disfruta esos momentos en los que charla – o monologa. Y de vez en cuando, calla – con Nueva Zelanda, bajo las estrellas, con la respiración y los cabellos dorados del otro rozando su cuello.

Es un sentimiento refrescante y cálido a la vez.

* * *

¿Es…? ¿Será posible? ¡Creo que es mi primer drabble! (¿O el de Estonia lo era? Ah, ya no sé nada)

En fin. No me gustó el final, pero ni modo. En verdad, pensé mucho la última parte. Mi musa me odia ಠ**_**ಠ

Tengo taaantos fics sin terminar, casi que desde hace meses. Y sin embargo, no fue sino que esta idea me atacara, y al segundo siguiente ya estaba con el Word abierto, y con Wikipedia mostrando información de Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Ah, la alegría de la inspiración espontánea, y la frustración al caer en cuenta de que tus otros fics se pudren sin haber siquiera nacido~

_**¿Review?**_

_**Si lees y no me dejas uno, Australia te llevará a nadar a un lago infestado de cocodrilos. **_


End file.
